Chapter 3/Plan and Battle of Capella IV
(Deep Space 9, briefing room) Typhuss is reluctant to trust Toreth with this information about a Romulan offensive. Commander Toreth, we already know about the Romulan offensive says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Toreth. Your information is a few months old I have new information that you may want to see Toreth says as she inserts the chip into the console and the screen shows 1,458 Romulan warbirds and fighters as Typhuss and the others are in shock by what they're seeing. What the hell Captain Ro says as she's in shock by what she's seeing. If you think that is bad, take a look at this says Typhuss as he brings up the Narada image refitted with advanced Borg originated technology. What the hell is that? Captain Martin says looking at the footage. That's the Romulan mining vessel Narada, under the command of Captain Nero, refitted with advanced Borg technology says Typhuss as he looks at John. How did they get Borg tech? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. I have no idea says Typhuss as he looks at John. The Tal Shiar may have gotten some from the debris fields during the Borg Invasion Commander Toreth says as she looks at both the Captains. The Federation and the Klingon Empire have a plan, a Klingon fleet of Birds of prey commanded by General Worf and a Federation fleet will attack the Romulan fleet and the Narada at Capella IV says Typhuss as he looks at both John and General Worf. We're still outgunned, Borg missiles, enhanced warp, cloaking and sensor capabilities, and a self-repairing nanotechnology John says as he's reading the specifications of the Narada to Typhuss and General Worf. I knew you were going to say that, that's why the 147th Tactical Fleet is going with us and I could contact General Shran, I'm sure Shran could send us a few Andorian fleets from the Imperial Guard says Typhuss as he looks at John. I'm sure Nero is waiting for us with an attack plan of his own John says as he looks at the other captains. Captain Martin the Enterprise is ordered to stay outside the Neutral Zone and await further orders Admiral Halliwell says as he walks into the briefing room. Typhuss is shocked to see his grandpa in a Starfleet Admiral uniform even after he was rescued by the USS Kingston. Admiral Halliwell, sir we need every ship even the Enterprise Captain Martin says as he looks at Admiral Halliwell. He shakes his head. No, right now the Enterprise is assigned to the Neutral Zone you can monitor the battle from afar and I believe my grandson will agree Admiral Halliwell says as he looks at Typhuss. Not this time, we need the Enterprise at the battle, we need the flagship to command the Federation fleet says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Halliwell. So when do we leave Typhuss John says as he looks at his friend. Right now says Typhuss as he looks at John. Everyone leaves the briefing room and heads back to their ships. (Docking hatch C) John and Ezri are saying their goodbyes. John be careful and come back in one piece Ezri says as she hugs her husband. John smiles. I will Ezri, I'll come back to both of you John says as he rubs her pregnant belly holding their son and kisses it and he walks to the Enterprise as the doors closed. (Space) The fleet undocks from DS9 as the Enterprise gets in the lead formation of the fleet. (Main bridge) All ships set course for Capella IV maximum warp and engage Captain Martin says as he looks at the helm. Lieutenant Johansson engages the warp engines. (Space) The fleet jumps to warp speed on course for the planet Capella IV. (Captain's quarters) John walks into the room looking at the stars streaking by as his ship is flying at warp speed, then he looks at his wedding picture of him and Ezri and his and Typhuss's academy graduation. Captain we're receiving a distress call from the Klingon forces that are a head of us right now Commander Kadan says over the comm. I'm on my way all hands this is the Captain assume your battle stations this is not a drill I repeat this is not a drill Captain Martin says as he gets his uniform jacket on and zips it up and heads to the bridge. (Space, Capella IV) The Klingon forces are getting beaten badly by the Narada as the Borg missiles are doing severe damage to the Klingon forces, then the Federation allied fleet drops out of warp speed. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) The crew is at their battle stations. Shields are at full power and the quantum phasers have been retuned to a rotating modulation to combat the Borg tech that ship has Lieutenant McCabe says as he's looks at his tactical console and then at Captain Martin. Martin nods at him. All ships this is the Enterprise fire a combine phaser and disruptor attack on the large vessel Captain Martin orders the fleet to do. (Space) The fleet fires their weapons at the Narada causing explosions to erupt along its hull as its consumed in a huge smoke cloud. (Main bridge, red alert) Direct hit to enemy command vessel sir Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at the console with a smile. Martin nods at the excitement the crew is having. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) That was easy Commander Madden says as he looks at Captain Kira. Its not that easy says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen and the Narada fires Borg missiles. Lieutenant Commander Curtis, target those missiles with phasers says Typhuss as he looks at Curtis. Phasers locked on targets says Curtis as she looks at Captain Kira. Fire phasers says Typhuss as he looks at Curtis. Curtis presses the fire button and fires the phasers. (Space) The missiles dodge the phaser blast and hits the outer hull of the Intrepid causing massive explosions along her hull, as the Romulan warbirds heads towards the Federation/Klingon/Rebel Romulan/Andorian fleet. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupt from the ceiling and side consoles as the crew hangs on for dear life. Report Captain Martin says as he's hanging onto his command chair. Shields down to 34% those torpedoes are packing a punch Lieutenant Commander McCabe says as he's looking at his tactical console. Damage control teams to decks 5-29, medical teams are reporting 14 wounded 13 dead Commander Kadan says as she's looking at the XO console. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Showers of sparks erupt from the ceiling as the ship jolts hard under fire. Curtis is thrown from the tactical console as it shorts out, as Typhuss is shocked by it and then he turns to Commander Madden. Commander, take over the tactical station says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Commander Madden takes tactical as a Medical team takes Curtis to sickbay as coolant vents from the ceiling and fires are everywhere. Shields have failed, torpedoes are offline we've got just battery power the naquadah generators aren't kicking in Commander Madden reports as he looks at the tactical console reading the damage report to Captain Kira. Bridge to B'Elanna, we're dead in the water, we need shields and torpedoes says Typhuss as he pressed the com panel on his armrest of his command chair. Lieutenant Hayes here Captain Commander Torres has been taken to sickbay with plasma burns, I'm working on it right now but we've taken damage to our power relays Lieutenant Hayes says over the com. Work fast, Lieutenant Hayes, we need the shields, bridge out says Typhuss as he ended the call. (Space) The Intrepid is drifting as the Narada is having her way with the rest of the fleet then Ambassador Spock opens a black hole that sucks the star up as well as the Narada and the Jellyfish then it starts to pull the Intrepid into the black hole. (Main bridge, red alert) Sir, we're being pulled in Commander Madden says as he's looking at the console read out. Main power is still offline Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at the ops console. Captain Kira activates the shipwide. All hands this the Captain, we are being pulled into a black hole, bridge out says Typhuss as he closes the channel. Full power to impulse engines, get us the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at the young conn officer.